lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Myspeth
Myspeth is a second generation chaos titan created by the Old Ones in order to serve as the wife of Tzeneech and act as the Godess of the Fade a role which she held alongside Tzeneech until his turn to Chaos led to her serving as the total leader of the Fade. Myspeth would take part in the First War with Chaos and watching what the Chaos Titans had done during this fight she returned to Olympus following the war with a completely different mindset then much of the remaining Noble Titans believing that the Chaos Titans had to be destroyed and could not be allowed to live. Myspeth had planned to join the rebel titans but she was approached by Zeus who named her the new Goddess of the Fade and realizing that this would give her access to the Harp of Dissonance she kept her ideas but withdrew her plans to join the rebels instead planning to change things from the inside. Myspeth as Goddess of the Fade would instigate the event known as the Dampening where she created a massive echo within the fade which sucked in much of the power of the Titans and left them still gods inside the fade but their power was greatly diminished and outside the fade in the real world they went from gods to in many cases just very powerful magi. Sarthorael and Azrik would hear the calls of aid sent by Notburga Rothenbeck taking on human forms and entering the real world where they begin actively working Notburga to begin a summoning ritual in order to gain their ability to summon themselves into the real world in their real fo Characteristics Personality History Creating the Arakhora Main Article : Arakhora During the centuries following the departure of the Old Ones, the Fade and its powers were controlled effectively by Tzeneech. Tzeneech busied himself during this time with the creation of his great project in the Arakhora, who he hoped would one day assist him in protecting and controlling the Fade. The Arakhora took all of his energy to create and a part of Tzeneech, the part that wished to do good things was captivated by the innocence of creating something in this manner. It was during his time creating the Arakhora that the Fade was the most potent, safe, and strong. There was a distinctly corupting moment during the creation of the Arakhora that for those paying attention they would have noticed the fall. During his time at the end of the creation he made a subsect of the Arakhora that was unafected by age, and most diseases. While he argued that he simply created this sub group in order to help control the Arakhora it could be argued that this was his first step on the road to his fall. Arakhora Civil War When Tzeneech held a council meeting among his four children he would begin discussions with his belief that perhaps they should begin to isolate the use of Magi to only the Arakhora, and this would be resisted by Anzu of whom refused to believe that the once open sighted Tzeneech thought this was wise. Finally reaching the end of his patience Tzeenech would verbally attack Anzu, and Terokk of whom had jumped in supporting Anzu before making what would begin the Arakhora Civil War when he would curse both Anzu, and Terokk eliminating their wings and making them the first members of their respective Wingless factions of the Arakhora. Following the Arakhora Civil War he would become completely enthralled by Sethe of whom he took on as a lover of sorts. Over time Tzeneech listening to the whispering of Sethe begin corrupting the other Titans, and over time he spent corupting them he was able to lure nearly half the Titans to the side of Chaos and away from the words of the Old Ones. Because Tzeneech had such a long time with these emotions he had already begin affecting change amongst the Titans long before any civil war, or attempted coruption took place, and the members of the Titans that he corupted were many of the more powerful members of the Titans leading to the distinct advantages of the forces of Chaos during the War of the Gods. Rise of Mypseth Myspeth would take part in the First War with Chaos and watching what the Chaos Titans had done during this fight she returned to Olympus following the war with a completely different mindset then much of the remaining Noble Titans believing that the Chaos Titans had to be destroyed and could not be allowed to live. Myspeth had planned to join the rebel titans but she was approached by Zeus who named her the new Goddess of the Fade and realizing that this would give her access to the Harp of Dissonance she kept her ideas but withdrew her plans to join the rebels instead planning to change things from the inside. The Dampening Main Article : The Dampening Myspeth as Goddess of the Fade would instigate the event known as the Dampening where she created a massive echo within the fade which sucked in much of the power of the Titans and left them still gods inside the fade but their power was greatly diminished and outside the fade in the real world they went from gods to in many cases just very powerful magi. Family Members Tzeneech.jpg|Tzeneech - Husband|link=Tzeneech Relationships Tzeneech.jpg|Tzeneech - Lover|link=Tzeneech Athena Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Athena - Friend|link=Athena Category:Titan Category:Noble Titan Category:Arakhora Category:People Category:Magi Category:Level Five Magi Category:Arakhora School of Magi